Tudo ou nada
by Ju-Brazil
Summary: Sara resolve deixar a timidez de lado e chama Grissom para jantar.


**Título:** "Tudo ou nada"

**Autora:** Ju-Brazil

**Classificação: **M

**Categoria:** Romance

**Par:** Sara/Grissom

**Resumo:** Sara colcoa a timidez de lado e convida Grissom para jantar.

**Responsabilidade:** Os personagens de CSI não são meus.

* * *

Era tudo ou nada, Sara não agüentava mais esperar Grissom.

"Oi Grissom..." disse Sara da porta do escritório dele.

"Oi Sar..." respondeu Grissom, tirando os óculos e dando um sorriso que deixa Sara encantada "... tudo bem?"

"Claro!" – Sara tava meio perdida.

Então ela resolveu entrar no escritório dele, ela ia deixar a timidez de lado e ia ser direta.

"Griss, o que você vai fazer quando acabar esse trabalho com a papelada?"

"Bom, não tenho nada em mente, porque?" E fez aquele biquinho lindo, deixando-a mais confusa.

"Sei lá, eu tava pensando se você gostaria de sair para jantar..." Ao fazer a pergunta, Sara ficou bastante sem graça, e podia sentir suas bochechas esquentarem.

"Claro que podemos..." respondeu um Grissom animado, ela nem reconheceu aquele homem "... como vamos fazer, eu posso te pegar?"

"Pode..." Sara não acreditava "...às 20:00h pode ser?"

"Esteja pronta porque eu sou pontual!"

Ela voou para casa e às 20:00 em ponto ela estava pronta, e particularmente ela estava linda. Toca o telefone.

"Só falta ser ele desmarcando..." disse sozinha "... Sidle?"

"Oi Sar... sou eu. Será que você pode abrir a porta para eu subir?"

"Ok"

Sara abriu a porta e lá estava ele, vestindo um jeans, camisa pólo, um perfume delicioso e com o jantar nas mãos.

_Se ele soubesse como fica gostoso de jeans, não tinha vindo aqui vestido desse jeito_

"Sara, você está maravilhosa hoje. Isso tudo é ... pra mim!" Ele nunca tinha imaginado que por baixo daquele colete e das botas pudesse existir uma mulher tão linda como ela.

Sara resolve entrar no clima – "E para quem seria! O que você trouxe aí, já vi que não vamos sair para comer fora..."

"Trouxe macarrão e uma garrafa de vinho. Pode ser?" disse ele, olhando bem nos olhos dela.

O jantar foi ótimo, eles conversaram, riram, Griss contou piadas, tudo do jeito que Sara sonhou. Depois de tudo ele retirou a mesa e ela foi ao banheiro.

Quando Sara abriu a porta do banheiro lá estava ele, com aquele olhar que a deixava louca.

"Sara, você sabe que..." ele tinha perdido as palavras "...que eu estava esperando seu convite para jantar fazia um bom tempo."

"Mas eu convidei, você me dispensou"

"Eu sei, mas eu não podia naquela época, e você demorou tanto para me convidar de novo." ao terminar de falar ele se aproximou dela, e passou a mão pela sua cintura e disse "Sabe Sara, eu estou cansado de esperar..."

_É agora, se eu não agir, vou perder a chance _ela pensou. Finalmente ela tomou a atitude, ficou bem próxima e roubou um beijinho dele.

"Meu anjo você não deveria ter feito isso..." e ele sorriu mordendo do lábio e puxando ela para mais perto.

"E porque eu não deveria ter feito isso?" perguntou Sara.

"Por causa disso" e então ele a puxou com força para perto e lhe deu um beijo gostoso, sua língua explorava cada centímetro da boca de Sara e suas mãos percorriam por todo corpo dela, desde a nuca até sua bunda que ele não pensou duas vezes em apertar.

"Griss, não sei porque demoramos tanto para chegar até aqui." Ela disse em meio aos beijos.

"Nem eu..."

Sara foi puxando ele pela camisa e sem parar de beijar foi levando ele para seu quarto. Chegando lá, ele o jogou na cama e deitou por cima dele, suas mãos corriam pelo corpo dele, ela foi tirando a camisa dele e ele puxando a dela também, e quando perceberam, já estavam nus e ela podia sentir como eles estava gostando de toda essa situação. Ele a agarrou pelos cabelos e foi beijando seu pescoço, mordendo sua orelha.

"Nossa, você é deliciosa" E ele a cada minuto ficava mais louco, era muito tesão acumulado, anos de espera e finalmente a noite perfeita tinha chegado.

Sara estava louca de desejo e expressava isso com seus gemidos e atitudes, Grissom também não deixava por menos e explorava o corpo dela como se o mundo fosse acabar.

A noite foi perfeita, assim como Sara tinha imaginado. Grissom transava divinamente bem, e o sexo entre eles era perfeito, tudo se encaixava, eles pareciam que tinham essa intimidade já fazia muito tempo.

Depois de tudo, Sara estava deitada com a cabeça em seu travesseiro, olhando fixamente para ele, e vice-versa, ficaram assim em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Sabe Griss, eu ainda não acredito que estamos aqui, um ao lado do outro, na minha cama. Eu me pergunto se não estou sonhando."

"Vem cá que eu te provo que tudo isso é realidade." – e ele a beijou demoradamente.

"Se você ainda não acreditar, eu posso passar aqui no seu apartamento, ou você no meu, até que você acredite que nós estamos juntos. Sara, eu te amo e nunca mais quero deixar você longe de mim."


End file.
